Crushing plants of the above mentioned kind are well known and are used e.g. to refine blast rock into gravel. It is desirable to provide a mobile crushing plant that can easily be moved such that it can be operated at different locations, e.g. at a road construction site. One problem with mobile operation of a crushing plant is that raw material is often fed to the crusher unevenly over time which may cause interruptions in the operation of the crusher.